


革命年代

by xiheahamster



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiheahamster/pseuds/xiheahamster
Summary: 就是个车，嘉文大猪蹄子和偷男，有时间写后续。德玛西亚版革命
Kudos: 8





	1. 越界

森林不欢迎不速之客。嘉文在黑峻峻的入口前也不禁颤抖起来。他看了一眼塞拉斯:自己可毫无胜算，这是他的地盘，里面到处都是强大的法师，对自己，光盾家族的继承人充满仇恨。

他又不得不给这个男人更多的信任。他们一块在危机四伏的荒野里度过了七天，塞拉斯看见他的家徽了，他一定知道自己是谁，没有杀了他，还愿意带他回到自己的营地。嘉文知道他就是这样的。

塞拉斯原想把嘉文甩在外头自生自灭，却实在做不到——杀光德玛西亚的走狗们，但不是乘人之危。奥，他错过了一个好机会。

嘉文立马改变对策，表示自己十足赞同塞拉斯的意见。

七天没有任何人介入，以自己的心意影响他们的日子带来了微妙的改变。嘉文说不清楚从哪个时刻开始，他便不再将男人视作德玛西亚危险的敌人，甚至还有些憧憬对方的愿景到来之时——好多次，他不得不努力控制自己，把那句“我能帮你”咽回去。

围上来的法师们全都带着敬畏，亲热地问候他们的牧羊人，嘉文差点儿被挤出去。塞拉斯看他的时候，他却已经微笑地站到了一边，像个毫不相干的旅人一般，远远地看着他。

“这有点不像你？我原以为皇子殿下喜欢占据主角的位置。”人群散去时塞拉斯问他。

“我还想再多活几年呢。”嘉文说，“我和你一起住一晚如何？”

“已经住了很多晚了。”塞拉斯不置可否。

嘉文却觉得他是松了口。塞拉斯偶尔有点嘴硬心软，尤其是嘉文对他表示理解的时候。嘉文狡猾地将此解释为“长期处在社会的边缘，虽然反对一切主流事物，但相比之下更希望得到认可和包容的心态”，然后把深层含义完美地略去。

塞拉斯瞪他一眼:“小皇子，我猜你对付你那主流的父亲，还有麻烦的贵族们已经够辛苦的了吧？”言下之意是，我对你抱有一些同情。

对方眼睛里写满了“真可怜啊”等嘲讽，又像是说“承认吧，你也是反叛者”。

嘉文被他一下戳穿，只好不反抗就投降:“好吧好吧，的确如此。我依然在叛逆期？你肯定喜欢这样的回答。”

“我希望我们是一路人。毕竟这样我就可以狠狠地嘲笑那些腐朽的贵族了，看看他们的皇子，和法师混在一起？”

嘉文觉得不用再试探了，他兴致勃勃地问:“那么塞拉斯先生真的希望与我混在一起？”

塞拉斯一时语塞。

嘉文最擅长的是不给他人反悔的机会，基于他特殊的身份。塞拉斯的房间被他锁上了，窗户也关紧了。意思清楚，就等着塞拉斯说好呢。

“你可真是无耻啊 。”他说。

“最多算和奸，我们在讨论合作的话题，”嘉文熟练地回答，揽住塞拉斯的腰，将他往床上带，“乖，我不会上完就跑的，我会负责。”

“你没有特地学了什么渣男语录？”塞拉斯哭笑不得，“松手，我看看门关紧没。”

法师异常的温顺，接受叛逆的小皇子骑上来。

“我是为了你不会回去举国之力报复我才答应的。”

“那样不是更好？你想要的世界又近了一步，唾手可得。我今天才知道你没有杀光我们真是心慈手软。”嘉文撅起嘴，但很快意识到自己不应该这么幼稚。

“奥，实话和你说，我其实担心拉克丝。”塞拉斯转着眼珠说这句话，是存心惹他生气，“她是我的微光。”

“那我呢？”嘉文一听到这个名字，还是昵称就彻底被孤寂多年迫不及待要戏耍他的法师击败了，低吼一声，抵住了他的下巴。

“嗯——我没有想好，抱歉。”塞拉斯说，“假如你死了，我会有点难过？毕竟光盾家就这么一个明白人。”他的语调太轻松了，通常人们掩饰自己的心意，就会耍这个小花招。轻易就能破解，方法是听听他的心跳。

谁叫塞拉斯不穿上衣呢(虽然，虽然好像是嘉文的错)，嘉文一下子就知道了，他就趴在塞拉斯的胸前，头发顶着他的下巴。

“我懂了。”嘉文露出了男人们时常掩饰，但最终释放出来的凶恶。

“你懂个头啊——！根本没听！”

落下来的是狂风暴雨般的袭击，嘉文的阵地换的很快，完全就是游击战，嘴唇上啃两下，接着就是颈后，甚至有一两下是落在眼睛上的。

塞拉斯对他这种随心所欲好像对方是自己的小布偶的行为非常不满，忍耐到了极限就会开始反击。他一把抓住嘉文的下巴，强行拧到自己面前:“我真想拧断你的脖子，再亲上去。”

嘉文兴奋了:“哦，你的嘴巴真甜。”不用塞拉斯动手，他伸了舌头，终于愿意给他一个湿湿的亲吻。嘉文很在行，他娴熟地用舌头挑逗人，一动一扭就能分开紧闭的双唇，在舌头躲闪前捉住它。

他亲够了，爬起来去掏润滑剂。

塞拉斯擦干净嘴，向后一仰靠在了床头上:“你居然带着这个！淫乱的贵族。”

“你要是有机会你也会愿意的。”嘉文笑了，“不过目前看来，连亲吻都喜欢被动接受的塞拉斯先生估计清心寡欲吧？”

塞拉斯罕见地脸红了一下。

“那是因为我没有机会啊，”他用一种可怜巴巴的声音说，“我从小孩子时候起就没有见过几个活人。”

“所以其实也不会，只不过假装听懂了？”嘉文更加兴奋了。

很快他就发现其实自己低估了塞拉斯“从书里了解一切”的信念。这个聪明的家伙不需要实际操作，只需要两本小册子就能比很多人更熟练。

嘉文惨遭报复，被魔法定在了原地。(有谁说过塞拉斯自己的魔法不强？我要把他推出去砍了——嘉文)衣服全被扒下来丢在了地上，相比之下，承受方除了忍不住松开裤链外还算衣冠楚楚。

但这其实更加的诱人，塞拉斯一解开魔法就被扑倒了，嘉文急得眼红，一只手隔着裤子揉搓，一只手伸到屁股后面，把裤子向下拉:“按照常规，应该是你脱光了，我还穿着。”

“所……以……呼，你应该下去。”塞拉斯眨眨眼睛，他的呼吸有些粗重，是兴奋的预兆，“让我……嗯，来……”

“话都说不利索了就别想这么多了，”嘉文心情舒畅，“乖，你不知道怎么做。”

塞拉斯看起来气坏了，不过他的眼神被泪水挡住，折射出来的只有情动。

“真的，你还是个处……嗷！我不说了！”塞拉斯挣扎着丢出一个小法球，擦着嘉文的大腿根掉到了床上，炸出了一小片焦糊。

嘉文下体一凉，害怕地决定加快速度。

塞拉斯还想爬起来揍他，嘉文慌乱中把手指顶进了后面的褶皱缝里，只进去了一个指节，就彻底地制服了塞拉斯，让他乖乖地摊平身子。

“呼……呼不行！再等……”法师急得大叫，手腕上的禁魔石不断浮起紫色的魔法波动——情急之下，他只是徒劳地释放着自己的魔法，忘记了怎么利用禁魔石来攻击。

“好好好没事……我轻点……”嘉文没有任何愧疚，只是曲起手指，改用更加温和的方式扩张。塞拉斯不安地左右翻身，试图撑起身体，好让那儿不承受更多的压力。

嘉文才不体谅这种辛苦，塞拉斯后退，他抽动的幅度就加大几分，硬生生地搞清楚了整个甬道的情况，清清楚楚，每一个角落。

塞拉斯在心里谴责他的熟练，不过现在他是自顾不暇，责骂嘉文还是等到下次吧。第一次接受刺激的身体还没有习惯，他只是无意识地扭动身体，却不知道怎么舒解。

“你不会自慰吗？”嘉文注意到了这种无意识的磨蹭，“天啊，你可真是德玛西亚的圣子！”

“闭嘴……”塞拉斯一点也不想在这种时刻被称为圣子，尤其是他听到嘉文不怀好意，充满亵渎的下流口气。羞得脸都红了，嘉文还要抓着他的手往那上面放:“啊！住手……”

嘉文握着他的手上下套弄。

“呜……混蛋啊！”他果然当场炸毛。他被气得浑身发抖，却又沉浸在那种感觉中无法自拔，身体完全没有力气，更别说暴揍嘉文了。

(嘉文当然打不过塞拉斯)

嘉文看着他情难自抑的样子，心里得意得不行，伸手弹了弹已经高高立起的性器。

“啪”

被刺激惊到的塞拉斯拍了他一巴掌:“进去啊！太慢了吧！”

刚才还十分抗拒，忽然又变成了一幅霸道的样子，嘉文迷惑地往下看。沾着液体的小口急促地开合，似乎是到了极限，快要经受不住了。

“不要再骂我了，这回我明白了。”嘉文做出了自以为会心一笑的表情，扶住了自己的东西。

“你懂个屁——！靠！拿走，自以为是的混蛋！”

嘉文听说男人在床上的承诺一向不可靠，但他又听说男人最容易在床上答应事情。于是进去前他无耻地蹭了蹭:“你会一直支持我吗？即使人民暂时会误解我们。”

“进去——！我会。”塞拉斯差点被他气晕过去。他气喘吁吁地躺着，伸手扯嘉文的头发。

嘉文看见了他涨红了脸，又气又羞的样子——该死！

嘉文也遭不住了。

于是他红了眼，狠狠地撞进去，他忘了应该慢慢地一点一点地打开，他忘记了里面仍然狭窄。

塞拉斯猛地扯了一把他的头发，咬着牙没有发出什么声音。

“还好吗？”嘉文讪讪地停下了，他发现对方疼得表情抽搐。平日里嘉文一向通过声音来辨别床伴的感受，但塞拉斯不是那些身体柔软的姑娘们。他不会叫，嘶吼不是床上应有的声音。他像个战士，而且他根本不配合，既不放松，也不迎合，只是，只是把腿张开了。

“嘶……皇子殿下认为，这就是证明技术的方式吗？”

塞拉斯总算缓和了一开始受到的撕裂疼痛，开口嘲讽嘉文。他还有心情骂人，嘉文想，但声音听起来不那么有力了。

“别像个白痴一样停在这，出去让我看一下，我觉得出血了。”塞拉斯说，根本不顾嘉文还硬在里面，被他紧紧地夹住呢。

“这多扫兴啊。”嘉文说，还没抽出来。“我觉得你不可能忍得了，继续吧。”

塞拉斯有那么一秒想打他，他的指尖汇聚起了一片光芒，这是个小型版的光之束缚。可最后，光又灭了。

“算了，让我舒服。”他命令嘉文。

嘉文被他命令了，却高兴的跟什么似的，马上开始了自己的活塞运动。

“慢！呃……慢点……”本来痛的时候塞拉斯是不叫的，但嘉文渐渐地磨得他有了一点儿感觉，他就忍不住真的发出颤抖的声音了。

嘉文觉得和他做爱是种新奇的体验，他不知道怎么调整自己，只是被动地让嘉文做他，也不会为了得到快感去求自己，他不觉得哪种感受更差，他只在意现在正在做。

嘉文的卖力讨好多少得到了回应，塞拉斯开始用腿勾他的腰，他被顶得一下一下耸动，却出人意料地还有力气和清醒的意志扯掉嘉文乱捏乳尖的手。

“别！啊……别摸这里。”我偏不，嘉文想，看来这儿才会让他浪叫，如果他舒服了，他最多只会轻声喘气。

嘉文变本加厉地捏一侧的乳尖，他使出浑身解数，把他会的技巧全用出来了，他身下慢慢地磨着，等到塞拉斯受不了快感蹭他的时候，再忽然来一通勇猛地撞击，顶着前列腺，恨不得整根塞进去。他居然拿出最耐心的姿态伺候这该死法师，如果盖伦看到，一定会说他疯了……

奥，对，嘉文想起来，我现在正在法师的驻地里，干着他们中最危险的那一位。

塞拉斯应该是感觉到了嘉文忽然兴奋起来的征兆，他挣扎着起来给了嘉文轻轻的一掌:“发什么神经？”

他毫不尊重即将要登基的皇帝陛下。嘉文，不管是为了自己的小命，还是别的什么原因，必须得忍下来。

“你让我再进去点。”嘉文磨着他的耳垂，死乞白赖地想要得寸进尺，仿佛这样塞拉斯就会忘记了他弄疼了自己。

“不行……”法师这时候也软了态度，他脸上渐渐有了情潮的表现，他脸红了，眼神开始飘忽不定。嘉文胜券在握，知道他已然成功。

“你会想的。”嘉文轻声说，他违背了塞拉斯的意愿，抽插的幅度达到了前所未有的大，他深入了那里，他仿佛触碰到了战栗的灵魂深处。

塞拉斯狠狠地掐住了他的脖子，但没到一秒就放开了，他酥得没了力气。嘉文露出了胜利的微笑，当做他可以继续，用尽全力地侵占他的信号。他听见塞拉斯在他耳边轻轻叹息了一声。法师没想到他和嘉文竟然以如此的方式作结。

嘉文喜欢看他前前后后地摇晃，他是第一次，生涩而不太熟练地收缩着自己。他觉得那里太紧了，而且反应太大了，他被夹得满头冒汗，几乎撑不住了。

“我现在射在里面，你不会打我吧？”嘉文问他。塞拉斯没做回答，他几乎喘不上气来。嘉文想弄哭他，他觉得泪水应该更多一些，他追求的就是这个。

嘉文又问了一遍，塞拉斯终于摇头作答，他呜呜嗯嗯地张了嘴，没说出清楚的话。

于是嘉文射在了那柔软的内壁上，塞拉斯皱起眉头，他实在不适应这种黏哒哒的感觉，这让他觉得自己从内里被污染了。

嘉文尝了尝射到他脸上的精液，他都没注意到塞拉斯什么时候自己弄了出来。

“等你想起来我就会死的。”塞拉斯靠在枕头上，嘉文觉得他如果说“学的真快”，那么他马上就会死在床下，成为德玛西亚第一位被自己的皇后杀死的君主。

法师的体力很好，他躺了一会就恢复了。塞拉斯大概觉得嘉文留在里面的东西实在恶心，想要下床去洗澡。

“我抱你。”嘉文脑子一抽，说出来了。

“别那么恶心了好吗？你想起哪个女人了？”

“我没有，我没有抱过女人。”

“渣男。”

嘉文委屈地坐在一边，看着他扶着床沿下床。

“你能行吗？”

“我一个人就行。陛下，我们需要的不是利益平衡，而是让他们闭嘴。”塞拉斯在浴室门口说，嘉文觉得他的温柔已经消散了。

但塞拉斯也许爱他。


	2. 偏差

盖伦守在宫门口，当失踪多日的嘉文终于出现时，他大大地松了一口气：“殿下，您去哪儿了？”据嘉文的近卫所说，嘉文是在巡查边境的途中消失的，而附近有几座小村庄发现了叛乱军的痕迹。

这两条信息摆在一起，不能不让人猜测当时是怎么样危险的状况。盖伦只能寄希望于诺克萨斯人大发慈悲没有派刺客掠过边境，而嘉文也没有无意间越过边境进入森林——德玛西亚的边境线上只能看见一望无际的森林，而传说那森林会魔法，要是不会魔法的人进去了，就再也不可能出来了。

盖伦觉得这样的说法未免是在耸人听闻，他的直觉告诉他，最大的可能性是有强大的法师住在那里，而这法师对德玛西亚人抱有深深的敌意，森林复杂的地形是最不利于德玛西亚的精锐战士作战的，这也就是为什么迟迟无法解决森林的谜题。

但嘉文否决了他合理的猜测：“我确实误入了森林，但是你们错了，森林不会魔法，只不过是有很多猛兽常常袭击迷路的人罢了。”

这个解释合情合理，难怪法师不会遭到伤害，他们比一般的平民强得多，并且，要不是禁魔石，他们比一般的德玛西亚战士也强得多。

盖伦认为这是一件令人糟心的事情。他本想向嘉文汇报最近的状况，没想到嘉文却打断了他：“盖伦，你现在有时间和我谈谈吗？”

“有……什么？”盖伦有些摸不着头脑。通常来说，嘉文倾向于获取简明的信息汇报，并在自己的头脑中对其进行思考加工，从来不会在考虑妥当前与盖伦商讨。盖伦将他这种习惯视作君主的城府加以尊重，从来不觉得嘉文应该改变自己的思考方式。而今天嘉文在看到汇报前，就急着与盖伦讨论实属怪异，若不是嘉文忽然转性，就是他心里早有定数，不过是想通过盖伦的反应看一看德玛西亚贵族是怎么想的罢了。

于是盖伦和他一起到嘉文的私人会议室去，嘉文提议叫上拉克丝。“叫她做什么？”盖伦更加疑惑了，“您希望和我们讨论什么？”

盖伦甚至觉得他可能想说说拉克丝的亲事，姑姑希望她嫁给皇子，而嘉文总是在推脱。

“啊，”嘉文有些不自在地挠头，“她的一个老朋友。我对不起她，我喜欢上她的朋友了。”

盖伦多少有点惊讶，但他的希望其实是嘉文能尽快找到自己的意中人，因此并不替拉克丝感到惋惜，反而觉得高兴：“嘉文，这没什么该向拉克丝道歉的，说实话，你还是应该遵循自己的内心，我姑姑说什么不重要。”

“哦，不，不是的，拉克丝要是知道我喜欢谁，她就要怪罪我糟蹋她的朋友了！”嘉文半开玩笑地说，因他们刚刚把唯一跟着的侍卫派去找拉克丝了，现下可以胡乱说话。

“她的哪位朋友？”盖伦立刻在脑海里搜索起拉克丝的交际圈。

“哦，你也认识的——”嘉文故意在宣布秘密前拖长了声音，打算看看盖伦惊讶的神情，“你记不记得那个法师，凭本事打了你的。”

嘉文看着盖伦脸色由疑惑转向了震惊，忍不住笑出了声来。

凭本事能收拾盖伦的法师多不胜数，但凭本事给了他一拳，并对盖伦自信心造成了严重打击（“他有点奇怪，他明明是法师，揍我的时候却像个战士。”）的法师只有一个人。

那的确是横刀夺爱。盖伦心想。拉克丝怎么看待她和塞拉斯的关系，盖伦一点也不知道，但他知道拉克丝肯定对他心动了，唯一的问题只是程度。

盖伦对塞拉斯的敌意远小于其他贵族，看在拉克丝的面子上，他甚至愿意放走他。但是假如这个法师连着征服了两个他身边的人——那就有点可怕了。拉克丝和嘉文，不但性别不同，喜欢的东西更是天壤之别，很难想象他们会喜欢同一个人，尤其是嘉文曾经强调自己喜欢大胸美女。

“一时冲动，你知道，我看到他就失去理智了。”嘉文尴尬地检讨自己。

“什么！”盖伦隐约预感嘉文要说出一件惊人的大事，“你和他已经发生了什么？！”

“盖伦，这正说明我是出于爱情啊，爱情就是非理性，不考虑后果的。”嘉文狡辩称。

“那彻底完了，你要怎么解释？你没法向民众交代啊！”

“这倒不是问题，盖伦，你以为他们对搜捕法师的政策很感兴趣吗？大多数人不以为意，还有些人抨击它过于残暴。”嘉文说，“我看，是时候回应一下民意了。”

盖伦想批评他为了一己私欲胡编乱造，不过嘉文说的可能有几分道理，他们谁也没费劲调查过这件事，不过根据盖伦自己的心理来说，要是别家有个法师，他很愿意去搜查，但要是他们谈到拉克丝，他可就不乐意了。推己及人，盖伦相信嘉文只要修改问卷措辞，就能得出他所说的结果。

拉克丝进来的时候还不知道发生了什么，她谨慎地从门口往里看了一眼，嘉文在一张椅子上坐下。

“看到没有，盖伦，你的意见足以视作民意了。”

“现实和推论是两码事。”盖伦说。

“什么事？”拉克丝确信他们不经意间说了件不得了的大事，在德玛西亚，鲜少提及的就是大事，而嘉文竟然又在这里说什么“民意”，破天荒的第一次。拉克丝不由得一阵紧张。

“哦，拉克丝，来的正好。”盖伦说，“殿下现在有麻烦了。”

“什么麻烦？”

“恋爱自由的大麻烦！”盖伦说。

拉克丝看看她的哥哥，又瞟了一眼嘉文，嘉文在盖伦背后傻笑着看她。她还没认识到这是一个什么大麻烦。

“说实话，只要殿下好好找个女朋友，陛下就该谢天谢地了，怎么会麻烦了？”

“哦，只是找女朋友问题的确不大，可嘉文如果要实现他的自由恋爱，他不但要修改关于婚姻的法令，还得先和德玛西亚的立国之本打一架。”盖伦说，鉴于他认为嘉文即便有决心，有信心，也不可能有机会，因此他并不着急，还能和拉克丝开玩笑。

立国之本，拉克丝马上想起了加里奥。

“希望不是我想的那样。”拉克丝说，她比盖伦更能认识到事情的严重性。盖伦没谈过恋爱，他至今还认为为爱痴狂的男女是自己本身有问题，丝毫不懂得爱有多么危险。

“就是你想的那样。”嘉文还在傻笑，“我对我自己有信心，拉克丝，你要不要和我再竞争一次？”

说到这个拉克丝就懂了。

“殿下，我相信他一个人够你受的了。我再加进来，岂不是给你徒增麻烦？”她说，“他可不是那些无聊的贵族小姐。”

“是吧，盖伦？”嘉文可能觉得拉克丝是在支持他，顿时洋洋得意起来。

“得了吧殿下，首先，您是一个禁魔禁得发疯了的国家的皇子，然后，您是个不学无术的纨绔子弟，最后，您可不符合他的审美！”拉克丝说，颇有鲜花插在牛粪上的遗憾。

“话不能这么说，我有我自己的长处。”嘉文被她数落得一无是处，但还是嘴硬道，“我就能做他背后的男人，他要做什么，我总比拉克丝有用吧？”

拉克丝对他这副毫无理想的模样嗤之以鼻。

“殿下，关系反了。”盖伦好心提醒他。

“不不不，当然是他的伟大理想，我不过是……”嘉文左想右想，想起看过的小说，“提供金钱的幕后支持者嘛！”

这个理想还算远大，听起来也非常有贵族本色，于是盖伦满意了。

拉克丝多少觉得有点担忧，出于她能预感德玛西亚正处在一场风暴平静的中心，法师的暴乱只不过是前奏。


End file.
